My Young Son
by Elwen of Lorien
Summary: Theodwyn and Eomer wait on the arrival of Eomund after a long time away from home.


**Disclaimer – **This was written purely for fun. All recognizable characters are those of J.R.R.Tolkien.

**

* * *

**

Theodwyn walked outside to look for her five year old son. It was becoming harder and harder to keep track of him - with his growing older and her expanding belly. Being pregnant with her second child made raising her first especially hard. It would have been impossible without her husband. Although he was away a lot with his eored Eomund was able to keep his son in line, even when he was away. Pleasing his father with his good behavior was something that, even at his age, he strove to achieve.

With the eminent arrival of his father Eomer had been outside all morning scanning the horizon, looking for his familiar outline along the horizon. When midday had come and there was still no word, Theodwyn went outside to bring her son in for dinner. It would not do well for Eomer to be weak when his father did arrive.

The yard itself was not overtly large, being surrounded by the other buildings that were Aldburg. When she did not see him immediately she began asking the people passing if they had. Although some had not, others reported seeing him in the watchtower above the gate.

'_Of course_' she thought.

Theodwyn made her way toward the city gate which was not far from her home. As she passed the other houses of the residents of Aldburg the occupants called out to her. Stopping only briefly to talk to each she continued to make her way toward her son. Approaching the gate tower she spoke briefly to the guard stationed there.

"Have you seen my son? I was told he was here and it is time for him to come inside and eat. Where is he?"

The soldier bowed his head to her before speaking. Although she did not press her status, she was the sister of the King, and in being so got treated a little differently then the other women in the village. That and her husband was Chief Marshal of the Mark.

"He is above with Lord Eolef's son Eothain. They are awaiting the arrival of their fathers. I will get them, milady. I know it is not easy for you to climb the stairs. Excuse me."

With another slight nod of the head he started to ascend the steps to his right. Disappearing from site for a few moments Theodwyn waited for her son to appear. Hearing the patter of running feet on the walk she looked up in time to see her Eomer start to run down the stairs. Her breath caught in her throat as visions of him tripping and falling the rest of the way sped through her mind. When he reached the bottom in one piece and ran into her awaiting arms she let the breath escape.

"How often do I have to tell you not to go off without telling me? One of these days you are going to be the death of me, worrying about you so. Come. It is time for dinner." Leading Eomer by the hand the two set off back to the house.

Entering the yard Theodwyn sent Eomer off to wash his hands and face while she went inside to set the table.. Hearing the splashing cease Theodwyn gathered a cloth in her hands to give to him when he walked into the doorway.

"Thank you Mama." Eomer wiped his face and handed the towel back to his mother. Looking at the floor for a moment he appeared to be thinking. After a moment he looked up to his mother. "When is papa going to be home? He has been gone a really long time." After being quiet for a minute he continued. "Papa told me he was going to be home by today. Can we wait to eat until he gets home?"

Theodwyn looked down upon her son with a smile spread across her face. Knowing it would make him feel better if she knelt down she did that, even though it was hard for her. Placing her hands on each side of his face she looked into his eyes as she answered him.

"Your father will be home today. He would not lie to you. There are many hours yet before it gets to be dark and there is no way to know which hour he will choose to arrive. I am sure he is going as fast as he can to get here. But since there is no way of knowing when he will be here we need to eat." Bringing his face closer to her Theodwyn placed a kiss on his forehead before standing.

"Come and eat."

* * *

After cleaning the dishes from dinner Theodwyn went out to the chicken pen to collect the eggs and check on the animals. Eomer usually helped her but he was back in the watchtower waiting for his father. It had become a regular occurrence as of late. Every time his father would leave Eomer would count the days until he was due to return and then would spend all of that day on the wall.

The collecting of the eggs was about the only thing Theodwyn could do this late in her pregnancy. The milking and cleaning had to be done by one of the village women. Although she tried to help as much as she could, they often fussed at her for working too hard. Eomund was worse.

When she entered the cope she heard a horn far off. Stopping in her tracks she listened again, making sure she heard what she though she did. Hearing it again she knew what it was. Setting down her basket she made her way as quickly as she could back down to the gate. It would be a while until Eomund arrived but she wanted to be there when he did. That was another tradition. She and Eomer would wait for his father to come home from the top of the wall, watching as his eored came closer and closer.

Halfway to the gate she saw Eomer running at her at full speed. "He's coming, he's coming! Mama, Papa's home." without slowing down he almost ran into his mother which would have resulted in knocking her down, but right before he reached her Brytta stepped in front of him, scooping him up in his arms. Brytta was a young stable hand that served Eomund when he was not training. Since he was too young to be counted as a member of the guard and had not yet completed his training, he served in the stable.

"You might want to be careful as to how you approach your mother Eomer. If you jump on her you might hurt her or her child." Brytta looked at Theodwyn and was granted a grateful smile, silently thanking him for diverting a crisis. Setting him back down on the ground he turned and bowed to Theodwyn.

"My lady, good day." Brytta started toward the stable when Theodwyn stopped him.

"Brytta, if you would, join my family tonight for supper. We would be pleased to have you." Watching the color creep up his neck and darken his cheeks she waited for his reply.

"I would love to my lady. Thank you." Bowing his head once more he went to the stable to finish he work.

"Mama, Papa is home." Eomer told her with a grin a league wide across his face, vibrating with energy. "Come on, come on." Grabbing her hand in his he drug her toward the gate. It took her longer than usual to climb the steep stair to the walk but once she was there she was able to see her husband getting closer, riding at the head of his men.

After waiting for what seemed like ages the call was finally given for the gates to be opened. When she was able to reach the courtyard she was engulfed in hug that lifted her off the ground as if she did not weigh as much as a mumak. Laughing as she was whirled around her lips were engulfed in a fierce and passionate kiss. Getting set down on the ground again, lips still touching, there was a small hand on her hip.

Breaking the kiss with her husband she laughed as Eomund reached down and gathered his son in his arms. Whirling his son around in the same fashion as he had her Eomer burst into laughter.

"I have missed you both so. It has been long since I have seen and held you in the waking world, although I do every night in my dreams." Eomund turned to give orders to his men before placing his arm around his wife and leading them up the street toward their home.

Walking into the entranceway Eomund gathered his family into his arms once more before releasing them to remove his armor. When he returned to the main room he found Eomer at the table, a look of deep concentration upon his face.

"Will you always come back home Papa?"

The question was not what he expected to come out of his son's mouth. Thinking over how best to answer his question he tried to get information out of son.

"What brought this about Eomer?"

"I asked Mama if you were going to be home today and she told me you would always come home if you told me you would. But will you?"

"Eomer come here." Eomund waited for his son to climb into his lap. "Listen to me son. There is always the possibility that I might not come home. I could die. But if there is any possible way for me to come home to you, I will." Hugging his son close he placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you Eomer."

"I love you Papa."

Father and son held each other for a moment, not noticing Theodwyn standing in the doorway, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.


End file.
